The Black Story
by quikensweetybabe
Summary: Siriu's Life story
1. Default Chapter

The Christmas Holidays  
  
Sirius was sitting at his house listening to his mother complaining about why he   
  
hangs around with mudbloods and halfbloods. He was so tired of her lecturing, He totally   
  
detested coming home for the holidays, because he knew he would be lectured about his   
  
"selection of friends". "Are you listening to me Sirius" asked his mother.   
  
"Yes mother I am" replied Sirius and sighed. "Well now go to your room and stay there until  
  
supper or until your uncle and aunt get here" she said. Sirius sighed and nodded then   
  
headed upstairs to his room. Once he got up there he got a piece of parchment and a quill then wrote,   
  
Dear James,  
  
How are your Christmas Holidays so far, mine are horrible as always.   
  
I can't wait till next week when we go back to Hogwarts.   
  
My cousins are going to spend the rest of their holidays here as well.   
  
Bellatrix, Narcissa, and her brothers. I wish I could spend my Christmas Holidays with   
  
a family like yours. So how are you planning to get Lily now? You are so crazy   
  
about that girl, but she's not too big on you.Maybe if you weren't so arrogant ha just  
  
messing. Well I want to go through the new tunnel we just found before the holidays.   
  
Well my mother is calling me to go greet my aunt and uncle. See you soon  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius smiled to himself after he re-read the letter then tied it to the leg of his  
  
owl Midnight and let it out of the window. Then he ran downstairs and looked at his   
  
uncle and aunt and sighed. "Hello aunt and uncle" he faked a smiled and shook his uncle's   
  
hand and hugged his aunt. They both smiled but Sirius's mother frowned.   
  
Sirius then turned to look at his cousins and snarled as they gave him the   
  
I-Am-Better-Then-You look that he loathed. Bellatrix smiled at his reaction and hugged   
  
him and whispered in his ear "Oh dear cousin, I hope you don't cause trouble because   
  
your mother would be very disappointed" then she parted from him and smiled at her parents.  
  
"Well why are we all standing here in the hall, lets all go to the lounge."   
  
They all walked down the hall to the lounge and sat the comfortable chairs and couches.   
  
"Mom I'm going to go up to my room ok" said Sirius. "Ok but behave and don't   
  
make noise and what not" replied his careless mother. Sirius climbed the stairs and  
  
walked to his room, once there he sat on his bed and closed his eyes. "Oh Crystal…I   
  
need you." he said to himself. He sighed and shook his head and thought "If only James   
  
knew how I felt about her he would laugh but it wouldn't matter" He closed his eyes and   
  
pictured her face, the dimples on her face, her black shining hair, her sparkling hazel  
  
eyes, he smiled and looked in his drawer for her picture. "Looking for this" said a   
  
voice from the door. He turned to look at the door and seen his cousin Bella((Bellatrix))   
  
holding Crystal's picture. "Give that back" said Sirius as he started losing his temper.   
  
"First tell me who she is" she said. "No, just give it to me now" snarled Sirius. "No your   
  
either going to tell me or I'll find out myself who she is and make her pretty face not   
  
so beautiful" said Bella with a menacing voice. He sighed "Fine Fine…her name is Crystal   
  
and she's in Slytherin…a pureblood…in 6th year there that's all you need to know" he   
  
said. "Now I'll ask the questions, Is she your girlfriend?" she smiled as she   
  
continued looking at Sirius, She walked inside the room and closed the door and sat next   
  
to him. "Well is she" "Yes she is" replied Sirius looking at his cousin. "She's very   
  
pretty don't you think Sirius" he smiled "Yes one of the most beautiful girls I have   
  
seen" she snarled "Don't tell me you think she's prettier then me?" he grinned "Almost"  
  
Bella looked at him kind of hurt and asked "What do u mean almost?" he laughed "I mean  
  
she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen" she glared at him "I am more beautiful"   
  
he shook his head "You may and may not be but I know she is the best person I have ever   
  
met and that for me makes her the most beautiful girl ever" Bella threw the picture at him   
  
and ran out the room. He chuckled to himself. The week went by fast. He couldn't sleep the night  
  
before going back to hogwarts.In the morning he awoke with a start and got dressed and carried  
  
his trunk out to the car.His dad drove him to Kings Cross and from there he went to find James.  
  
Sirius found him right away and sat with him on the Train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok Ok I ended that really abruptly sorry...plz plz plz review I want to know if I don't suck  
  
at writting and plus I want to know if you like my story soooo plz review :) 


	2. Christmas Holidays

The Christmas Holidays  
  
Sirius was sitting at his house listening to his mother complaining about why he   
  
hangs around with mudbloods and halfbloods. He was so tired of her lecturing, He totally   
  
detested coming home for the holidays, because he knew he would be lectured about his   
  
"selection of friends". "Are you listening to me Sirius" asked his mother.   
  
"Yes mother I am" replied Sirius and sighed. "Well now go to your room and stay there until  
  
supper or until your uncle and aunt get here" she said. Sirius sighed and nodded then   
  
headed upstairs to his room. Once he got up there he got a piece of parchment and a quill then wrote,   
  
Dear James,  
  
How are your Christmas Holidays so far, mine are horrible as always.   
  
I can't wait till next week when we go back to Hogwarts.   
  
My cousins are going to spend the rest of their holidays here as well.   
  
Bellatrix, Narcissa, and her brothers. I wish I could spend my Christmas Holidays with   
  
a family like yours. So how are you planning to get Lily now? You are so crazy   
  
about that girl, but she's not too big on you.Maybe if you weren't so arrogant ha just  
  
messing. Well I want to go through the new tunnel we just found before the holidays.   
  
Well my mother is calling me to go greet my aunt and uncle. See you soon  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius smiled to himself after he re-read the letter then tied it to the leg of his  
  
owl Midnight and let it out of the window. Then he ran downstairs and looked at his   
  
uncle and aunt and sighed. "Hello aunt and uncle" he faked a smiled and shook his uncle's   
  
hand and hugged his aunt. They both smiled but Sirius's mother frowned.   
  
Sirius then turned to look at his cousins and snarled as they gave him the   
  
I-Am-Better-Then-You look that he loathed. Bellatrix smiled at his reaction and hugged   
  
him and whispered in his ear "Oh dear cousin, I hope you don't cause trouble because   
  
your mother would be very disappointed" then she parted from him and smiled at her parents.  
  
"Well why are we all standing here in the hall, lets all go to the lounge."   
  
They all walked down the hall to the lounge and sat the comfortable chairs and couches.   
  
"Mom I'm going to go up to my room ok" said Sirius. "Ok but behave and don't   
  
make noise and what not" replied his careless mother. Sirius climbed the stairs and  
  
walked to his room, once there he sat on his bed and closed his eyes. "Oh Crystal…I   
  
need you." he said to himself. He sighed and shook his head and thought "If only James   
  
knew how I felt about her he would laugh but it wouldn't matter" He closed his eyes and   
  
pictured her face, the dimples on her face, her black shining hair, her sparkling hazel  
  
eyes, he smiled and looked in his drawer for her picture. "Looking for this" said a   
  
voice from the door. He turned to look at the door and seen his cousin Bella((Bellatrix))   
  
holding Crystal's picture. "Give that back" said Sirius as he started losing his temper.   
  
"First tell me who she is" she said. "No, just give it to me now" snarled Sirius. "No your   
  
either going to tell me or I'll find out myself who she is and make her pretty face not   
  
so beautiful" said Bella with a menacing voice. He sighed "Fine Fine…her name is Crystal   
  
and she's in Slytherin…a pureblood…in 6th year there that's all you need to know" he   
  
said. "Now I'll ask the questions, Is she your girlfriend?" she smiled as she   
  
continued looking at Sirius, She walked inside the room and closed the door and sat next   
  
to him. "Well is she" "Yes she is" replied Sirius looking at his cousin. "She's very   
  
pretty don't you think Sirius" he smiled "Yes one of the most beautiful girls I have   
  
seen" she snarled "Don't tell me you think she's prettier then me?" he grinned "Almost"  
  
Bella looked at him kind of hurt and asked "What do u mean almost?" he laughed "I mean  
  
she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen" she glared at him "I am more beautiful"   
  
he shook his head "You may and may not be but I know she is the best person I have ever   
  
met and that for me makes her the most beautiful girl ever" Bella threw the picture at him   
  
and ran out the room. He chuckled to himself. The week went by fast. He couldn't sleep the night  
  
before going back to hogwarts.In the morning he awoke with a start and got dressed and carried  
  
his trunk out to the car.His dad drove him to Kings Cross and from there he went to find James.  
  
Sirius found him right away and sat with him on the Train. 


End file.
